Blue Electric Roses ON HOLD
by GleeSQB
Summary: Bad at summary: Santana was set up on a date by her sister and her girlfriend and fall for her. After amazing one night stand Santana thinks she's in love but is a small little detail they left out. She has a boyfriend.G!p sisters Santana and Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite**

 **A/N: I know I'm not a good writer but I wanna thank the people that took their time to read my stories. And all mistake are mines.**

 **Disclaim : I don't own Glee or the characters. Or the title Blue Electric Roses, that's Travis Garland. But I do own Keri.**

 **Song:Paint by Jojo ft Travis Garland**

 **"Girl just one look in your salt water blue eyes**

 **That's all it took, for me."**

How you ever laid eyes on someone and in that moment everything changes? Well I have and her name is Brittany.

Anyways my gifted sister Quinn was telling me that her girlfriend Keri had someone for me. She hates that I'm alone. I mean is not my fault when I meets someone I'm insecure about myself. See I was born with a special feature. I was born with a dick.

"Come on, Santana it's been eight months since that bitch Sarah left you, It's time to move on." Quinn said to me as we was heading into the living room of our house.

"Santana, Quinn is right. Sarah was a gold digging whore who you met at the strip club. Who meets someone at the strip club?" Keri asked sitting on Quinn's lap in the matching lazy boy chair.

"Um babe I met you there." Quinn said looking at her girlfriend with a weird face

"You know what I meant, I was there for a bridesmaid party." Keri said

"Yeah San, Keri is right what mom always say? Quinn asked her sister

"You can't turn a whore into a housewife." I said back to her and we both start laughing

"If I didn't know you two I'll think you two are married." Keri said laughing

"I know but I was really in love with her. She didn't freak out when she found out about my best friend." Santana said

"Yeah but, I'm your best friend San." Quinn said

"Baby I think she's talking about Santana Jr." Keri said laughing. "Besides yours your best friend too."

"Hey about I hook you with one of my friends that I work with?" Keri asked

"Come on San, at least just think about it." Quinn asked her turning on the tv

After 30 minutes has passed Santana was really thinking about meeting one of Keri's friends. Plus is not like they gonna end up having sex. Right?

"Hey babe what about your best friend Brittany? I mean she's always nice." Quinn asked

"I forgot about Brittany, plus she's do anything for me." Keri said

"Well tell me about her." Santana said

"Ok she's tall, blonde hair, with very blue eyes, she's a model. I personally knows she's like singing, loves to dance and loves her cat Lord Tubbington, plus she's a freak in the bedroom. Keri said with a smile on her face

"Well damn you act like you slept with her." Santana said joking. "Well would you like to know." Keri said smirking. "Besides it was back in college." She said as she looked at Santana and Quinn with their mouths wide opened.

Maybe it was time to get back on the horse again. I mean Santana is a hot stud. What's not to like? She co-own a club, has money, two trucks and a motorcycle. A nice 5 bedroom house that she's share with her sister/best friend Quinn. Has a little bit of swag, well white boy swag. She's very outgoing and surprisingly very shy when it comes to women and having sex.

"So when do I get to meet her?" She asked nervously

"Tonight at karaoke, after your performance." Keri said to her

After a couple of hours of getting ready and leaving the house. She had to make sure she was looking good. Santana had on some black Levi jeans, with some all black Nike's air max, with an orange and black plaid button shirt with a black snap back hat. While Quinn had on a black v-neck on, with white cargo shorts, and the same black shoes Santana has on, and a white snap back hat.

After they check themselves out in the mirror and head to the garage and got into Santana black on black Chevy Tahoe and Quinn got into the driver seat. Santana was getting nervous, she always wanted the confidence of Quinn. Quinn wasn't ashamed of her dick. But when it comes to performing on stage at the club is different. As Quinn parked the truck and they both got out Quinn was the first one to speak.

"So San are you ready to meet Brittany?" Quinn asked checking her phone

"Yeah just a little nervous but, that's nothing." Santana reply to Quinn

"Well you have time Keri just text me and said they running late." Quinn said

After an hour the club was packed and people was enjoying themselves. They was a lot of people singing and dancing.

"Hey Santana can you go on for me? I have to work the bar till the help come in?" Quinn asked over the crowd bar

"Yeah I can but, wasn't you and Keri was doing a deut?" Santana asked

"Yeah but it will be like that threesome we had." Quinn said. "Plus it's Paint you like that song." She said to the Latina.

"Ok I'll do it." Santana said making her way to the stage

At the same time Keri was trying to have Brittany take her spot.

"Come on Britt just go up for me? You and Quinn was have fun at the house." Keri said begging

"Fine, but you own me one." Brittany said

"Yeah just remember I'm setting you up with Quinn's sister Santana." Keri said slapping Brittany on the ass as she was making her way to the bar where her girlfriend was at.

"So you think this plan is gonna work babe?" Keri asked as she placed herself between Quinn's legs

"Trust me, is gonna work." Quinn said smirking

Back on the stage both girl was standing there looking at each other. Santana was looking at Brittany and Brittany was just staring at Santana.

Wow this tall blonde looks gorgeous. Brittany has on the same colors Quinn has on black and white but, her shirt was a hi low white t-shirt and some tight skinny black jeans with some high heels. And Brittany was thinking that this Latina looks hot in orange and black.

"Hi I'm Santana nice to meet you." Santana said shaking Brittany hand

"Hi I'm Brittany nice to meet you too." Brittany said back to Santana

At the same time both girls was thinking they gonna kill there friends, well in Santana case her sister. Bitch

Brittany don't know the song Keri was supposed to sing, but knowing her it was something dirty.

How in the hell Quinn got me into this? Santana said to herself as she waited for the music to start.

 _Don't fuck with me, don't fuck with me_

 _Since you shipped my ass off to sea_

(Santana):

 _Saturday , Home Depot_

 _Said you're living room needs a fresh coat_

 _Pick your colour, Blue or White_

 _Whatever it is, gotta set the mood right_

 _Got my hardware, Let's put in work_

 _Old hat, Old jeans, No T-shirt_

 _Before I know it, it's all on the floooor_

 _'Cause I just wanna do you in the paint, Ah_

 _Wanna make love to you in the place, Ah Ah_

 _Rolling around in the mess we made_

 _Brushing and stroking, the best sex we made_

 _Now I'm putting it in your hair,_

 _And you're rubbing it on everywhere_

 _I just wanna do you in the paint, Uh Ooh_

 _Girl don't be shy, I know you aint_

 _'Cause I just wanna, Ah_

Brittany was just up there just get into the music as Santana was singing. Her deep voice was a turn on

(Brittany):

 _Saturday, I wanna know_

 _Why the fuck you still wearing all of them clothes_

 _Living room, the purple walls_

 _Got a secret for you underneath my overalls_

 _'Bout to give, you a rush_

 _Show you baby, I know how to work a paint brush_

 _You're a canvas, So I'm a sign my naaaame, Yeah, eh, yeah_

At this time Brittany had gotten closer to Santana and start grinding on her front.

Santana was thinking please don't cum, please don't cum. It been awhile since she had sex.

 _'Cause I just wanna do you in the paint, Ah_

 _Wanna make love to you in the place, Ah Ah_

 _Rolling around in the mess we made_

 _Brushing and stroking, the best sex we made_

 _Now I'm putting it in your hair,_

 _And you're rubbing it on everywhere_

 _I just wanna do you in the paint, Uh Ooh_

Boy don't be shy, I know you aint

(Santana):' _Cause I just wanna, Ah_

Damn Keri was right, Brittany has an amazing voice

 _So don't try and fuck me about..._

 _I just wanted to paint your house_

 _(Haha shut up)_

 _Come here_

 _Ahh shit_

Brittany turned around and ripped Santana plaid shirt buttons off. Thank god she had on a tank top.

(Brittany and Santana):

 _'Cause I just wanna do you in the paint, Ah_

 _Wanna make love to you in the place, Ah Ah_

 _Rolling around in the mess we made_

 _Brushing and stroking, the best sex we made_

 _Now I'm putting it in your hair,_

 _And you're rubbing it on everywhere_

 _I just wanna do you in the paint, Uh Ooh_

 _Girl don't be shy, I know you aint_

 _'Cause I just wanna, Ah_

 _Hey, Yeah, Ey, Yeah_

 _Hoo, Woah, Ooo, Uh_

 _Na, Na, Na, Ahh_

 _Oohh.._

 _Yeah.._

 _Ho_

 _Wooh_

As the song ended Quinn and Keri was shocked and so was the crowd. But in a good way.

Quinn had made her way to the stage with Keri right behind her holding her hand to go congratulate they friends.

"Oh my god Santana that was insane." Quinn said hugging her sister

After they walked off stage and start drinking, and dancing, and talking. Santana didn't know what had come over her when she asked Brittany to go talk in private. Brittany followed Santana to her office upstairs to have a little one on one.

After about 30 minutes of talking and one thing led to another. They started making out with Brittany on top of Santana on the couch. And all of sudden Brittany felt something poking her.

"Wow Santana when Keri said you was a stud I didn't think to know you was wearing a strap on." Brittany said out of breath

"Wait is not a st-

Before Santana could finish her sentence Brittany moved herself between Santana's leg and unbuttoned her belt and pants. And was pulling them down.

Once Santana's pants was down it was all over.

And the only thing Santana could think of saying was Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the ones who read, favorite, and following this story, it means so much to me. So Thank you. And all mistakes are mines.**

 **Disclaim : I don't own Glee or the characters. Or the title Blue Electric Roses, that's Travis Garland. But I do own Keri**

 **Warning: Rough sex I think? Not very good at writing smut, sorry. But you can just skip the sex part.**

"Wow Santana when Keri said you was a stud I didn't think to know you was wearing a strap on." Brittany said out of breath

"Wait is not a st-

Before Santana could finish her sentence Brittany moved herself between Santana's leg and unbuttoned her belt and pants. And was pulling them down.

Once Santana's pants was down it was all over.

And the only thing Santana could think of saying was Fuck.

"Wait, Brittany that's not a strap on is my penis." Santana said trying to stop Brittany, but it was too late. Brittany had deep throat her dick. Her 12 1/2 inch dick.

In that moment the only thing Santana wanted to do is die. But at the same time it felt so damn good. How could she be so careless and let this happened? It was Brittany fault. But she was glad it happened. The last time she had somebody that could actually take her sizes was Keri. The same Keri who is dating her sister Quinn. I know what y'all thinking that's nasty. But is a long story how they are sisters. That's not the point. Brittany was grinding her ass all up her on her on the dance floor or was it the vodka? It had to been when she had kissed her weak spot behind her left ear. Nobody knows about that spot but Sarah. She really didn't think they would have gone this far, but they did. And she really wanted to happening.

Brittany didn't know Santana had a dick. She just thought Santana was wearing a strap on, a really big strap on at that. I mean studs wear strap on all the time. What's so different now? After all we do live in L.A.. But the blonde wasn't expecting Santana to have a real dick. After all Brittany is bisexual and a nympho. She really loves having sex. Before Santana could do anything else, her hands grips Brittany's head to stop her. She wanted to do it, but not like this.

"Wait, Brittany stop we can't do this!" Santana said removing Brittany head between her legs with a wet pop sound.

"Why not, is not like you wasn't enjoying." Brittany said as she was wiping her mouth with her hands.

Brittany really did wanna have sex with Santana. It been a few days since she had sex with her boyfriend Sam.

Santana really did wanna have sex with the after all it had been eight months. A really long eight months. It doesn't count when you watch porn and masturbate.

"Still I just met you and you wanna give me head? I think you are a really nice girl but I just can't do this. I think you need to leave." Santana fixing her clothes and getting off the couch.

She doesn't know why she said that, but she did. She didn't wanna some drunken one night stand. As she was thinking that Brittany was just looking at her like she had grown two heads.

"Well can you at least walk me to my car? Brittany asked the Latina. But she has a plan. One way or another she was gonna have sex with Santana.

"Sure" Santana said reaching her hand to help Brittany off the couch.

When Brittany grab Santana hand she turned around and pinned her against the couch while straddling her down.

"Wait, Brittany what the hell?" Santana asked trying to flip them over. If Brittany really wanted it, she may as well give in.

"I want you Santana, like really want you and I'll be damn if I don't leave without having sex with you." Brittany said getting rough with Santana. Santana can't deny that was sexy what Brittany just said. And Brittany knowing too after all she can feel Santana getting hard.

"Fuck it, lets go." Santana said. Santana couldn't control herself anymore. She just gotta give it to her. And give it to her rough or at least what she thinks is rough. Her father always says never treat a woman bad if you don't wanna get treated like that.

"My place or your?" Brittany asked getting off of Santana.

"Mines." Santana said to her as the made their way out of the office and downstairs.

When they got downstairs, the first thing Santana did was looked for Quinn since she had the keys to her truck. The club was still pretty packed for it only to be 1a.m.. Once Santana found Quinn and asked for some advice. But Quinn beat her to the punch.

"Hey Santana how's everything going?" Quinn asked over the loud music smirking

"Good, I just need the keys." Santana said to the blonde

Once Quinn handed the keys to Santana. She shout out "go get some!" She said loudly over the music.

When they got outside and Santana led the way to her truck. She opened the door for Brittany and made her way to the driver seat.

Once they made their way to Santana's place after 40 minutes of driving. Brittany could still see Santana hard on and that Santana really really wanted to fuck the shit out of her.

When they made it to Santana house. Santana opened the front door for her and Brittany and slammed Brittany back against the wall. She's doesn't know what's gotten into her, but she likes it.

"So how bad do you want it?" Santana said seductive in Brittany ear while nibbling on it.

"I want it so that if you don't give it to me. I'll rape you myself, I been a very bad girl." Brittany said to her. She just don't know what she just got herself into, but if she wants it rough, she gonna get it rough.

"Is that so?" She asked the blonde and shook her head yes. Well then I'am going to fuck you. I'am going to fuck you very hard, and it is going to hurt." Santana said to her. From her guess this is the first time in her life that she ever gonna fuck somebody like this.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get to it." Brittany said kissing Santana collarbone leaving a mark.

Before Brittany could move up to kiss Santana lips. Santana lifts Brittany by the legs and thrown her up on her shoulder and start making her way to her room.

When Santana got to her room. The first thing she did was toss Brittany onto the king size bed and hover over her and pinned both of her hands together over her head.

As she lowers her head into the crock of Brittany's neck biting and whispers into her ear. "Are you ready?" Santana asked. While Brittany shook her head yes. As she lowered her hands to the button of Brittany jeans and pulling them down along with her soaked panties. Santana can see her pussy dripping wet.

Brittany on the hand, was loving it. She not really like having other people take control, but the way Santana is doing her right now. She's will let her take control anytime.

Once Brittany pants was down. Santana had moved back up between Brittany legs and the first lick was incredibly. Like she never tasted before. It was mind blowing.

"Oh my god!, Santana that feels so fucking good." Brittany moaned out while grabbing a handful of Santana hair. Santana was licking and biting and sucking. She knew it was going be hard for Brittany to take her sizes, but she was going try to made her feel good first. Birthday was feeling so good. It was the best pussy eating she ever had gotten.

"Oh Brittany you taste so good, cum in my mouth." Santana said around licking. After that one final lick, Brittany had let lose and screamed out Santana name at the top of her lungs.

"OH MY GOD SANTANAAAA!" She said while pulled out some of Santana hair and coming down from her high.

"Wow that was amazing." The blonde said flipping Santana over and pulling her pants and boxers down in one quick move. Santana was so hard that, it look like she was more than 12 1/2 in long. And before she knew it Brittany down the whole 12 in her mouth and came back up with a wet sound pop. Brittany had moved back up to straddled Santana.

"I thought you said you was gonna give it to me rough?" Brittany said to her while they was making out

And right then and there Santana flipped them over and removing the rest of their clothes. And before Brittany could opening her mouth without any hesitation Santana stuck her dick into Brittany pussy. And start with a fast paced. Santana was drilling Brittany pussy in like there was no tomorrow. The only thing you could hear was groans and moans bouncing off the walls.

"Oh my god, oh my god,oh my fucking god! Right there! Please don't stop, PLEASE DON'T FUCKING STOP!" Brittany yelled out while clawing at Santana's back. Santana was lost for words and the only thing she could do was pound into Brittany.

"Oh my god you feel so fucking tight!" Santana yelled. They didn't know who was gonna cum first. But in the end it was Brittany who came first, well shall we say squirt first.

"OH MY GOD! SANTANAAAA!" Brittany yelled out, out of breath and when she yelled out Santana name. Santana came into pussy. Squirting load after load. By the time Santana was finally finished cumming Brittany came again.

"I think that was the best sex I had in a couple of years." Brittany said giggling.

"Well I glad you had fun." Santana said while placing kisses on Brittany collarbone.

Little before they knew it. It was morning time. A little after 9 when Brittany creep out of Santana arms and got redessed. On her way making it to the front door she saw Quinn at breakfast bar with a smirk on her face.

"Thank you for hooking me up with Santana." Brittany said with a smile on her while giving Quinn a peck on the cheeks.

 **Was it just a one night stand?**

 **Next up: Complicated, than Something Different**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I didn't know where to go with the story. Just the back history on the family. It's not gonna make sense. All mistakes are mines.**

 **Warning: Rape**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. Or the title Blue Electric Roses, that's Travis Garland. But I do own Keri. Keri looks like Autumn Reeser.**

"Thank you for hooking me up with Santana." Brittany said with a smile on her face while giving Quinn a peck on the cheek.

Quinn didn't know what to say but after walking in at a quarter till 4 hearing Brittany screaming Santana name she knew Brittany had found out about her special friend and was happy Santana finally got laid.

When Santana had gotten up she realizes she was laying in a dam spot and was thinking 'did I wet the bed?' But when she did look over to the side she saw a black pair of thongs on the floor and first thought Quinn or Keri place them there as a joke but suddenly everything had came back to her. The blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes that she ever saw 'I had sex last night?' She said to herself smiling.

When she fully got out of the bed she looked at the clock to see it was only 10. So she went into the bathroom to pee and jump into the shower. She was supposed to spend time with her mom Judy and the twins Keegan and Logan since she was with Sarah she hasn't been spending time with her baby brother and sister and Judy hated that when Santana was dating her. Sarah wasn't that bad of a girl, she just didn't a like little kids and the twins are only five years old and with Logan only hearing out of one of her and wearing a hearing aid on the other she just thought the girl wasn't listening to her.

While she was in the shower She saw some marks that Brittany left last night and start smiling all over again. First she couldn't believe Brittany actually could handle her size and secondly could you fall for someone after having sex? After she was finished in the shower she put on her boxer,sports bra and a tank top and brush her teeth she walked back out to her room she find Judy making her bed up. She doesn't know how many times she told her when she comes over she doesn't have to do that but she just doesn't listen.

"Mom, you don't have to do that, I'm 23 years old I can change my own sheets." She said making Judy turn around and look at her. Judy is not her real mom. When Marie was pregnant with her she made Judy promise her to take care of her daughter when she passed away. Marie passed away after giving birth to Santana. Michael Lopez had to make the hardest choice of his life to save Marie or Santana and he chooses Santana well Marie told him to choose her. At first Marie didn't tell Michael she was capable of having kids but she Judy before she told him.

 **Flashback:**

 _Judy was Marie best friends and roommate in college where Michael was dating Marie and Judy was seeing some asshole name Russell at the time. Just like Santana and Quinn they did everything together and I mean everything till one night Judy and Russell was in her dorm room studying before they were going to meeting up with Michel and Marie to celebrate the pregnancy since she hit the month mark._

 _"Hey can we take a break?" Russell asks as he closed his books and moving closer to Judy. She didn't say anything and kept studying for her test. She thought Russell was a nice guy or she was just fooling herself. When he closed her books and pushed her to lay down and start kissing her. She didn't mind at all till her reached down to her pants._

 _"Wait, Russell I can't." She said out of breath after five minutes. Russell had started making his way down to her pants and when he unbuttoned her belt and jealous she realizes they was gonna to far. She only been on a couple of dates and they hadn't have sex yet, but was about to change._

 _"Come on, don't you trust me?" He asked as he was moving up to her face and start kissing her again while pulling her pants down and when he did that she pushed him off of her._

 _"No Russell I don't want to." She said getting up and pulling her pants back up and bucking her belt back up._

 _What shock her the most when Russell got of the ground he pushed her over and hit her in the face. She didn't know what to do but hold her nose. And he started hitting her over and over again till her rip her shirt and pants off. The only thing she could was to try to push him off but he's twice her size and he wasn't nudging._

 _Russell had entered her roughly and making her screamed out loud while he was slapping her chest. He didn't care he was finally getting into her sweet heaven. He never felt this good as he was tearing her up. "Damn you're tight." He said pounding away._

 _It wasn't long before he came already but he still was thrusting away when Michael opening the door for Marie to let her in. And that's when they saw Russell on top Judy. At some point Judy had passed out while he was still fucking her and he didn't hear when the door open and Michael start hitting him._

 _When Judy had woken up the next day she was in the ER room and Marie was by her side. She had bruise everywhere and a broken nose if they didn't come in time the doctor said she could had died. And it would have been on Michael conscious since he set them up but he thought Russell was a nice guy but you can't always just a book by its cover. It was a month later when Judy found out she's was pregnant while Marie was two months._

 _Judy decided to quit school and get a full time job to support her baby girl or baby boy when their are born. Marie and Michael was by her side the whole step of the way since her parents didn't want anything to do with her after the rape happened. Russell was found guilty of the rape and was sent to prison for life. Judy was happy that she would never see his face again by the time she was close to her seven month mark of her pregnancy it was time for Marie to deliver her baby but the have to do emergency c-section to save the baby. Santana was born 8lbs and 6oz. Marie was so happy that she gotten to hold her baby girl before she coded._

 _Michel didn't know what to do with a brand new baby and Judy still pregnant, but Judy kept her promise to Marie and help Michael with the baby. After they had everything down pat it was time for Quinn to be born. She was weight in at 7lb and 8oz. When Judy gave the nurse back to birth certificate it didn't have the the farther name or the baby last name._

 _"Um, Miss. Ross your baby doesn't have a last name on here." One of the nurse said to her as Michael walked into the room with Santana in his arms._

 _"If you're don't mind I would like for Quinn to have my last name?" He asked Judy as nurse Nancy was looking at Santana. Michael was a volunteer doctor in training at the hospital nursery. The only thing Judy could do is cries at this moment who would want to help her with a baby who was born by a rapists let of alone been with her._

 _When the kids gotten older they both start falling for each other while dealing with the girls health problems with the appendage happened. By the time the girls were six instead of vaginae they had grown penis._

 **End of flashback**

Judy doesn't know how long Santana been staring at her before she started hugging her. Santana and Quinn was told about Marie and Quinn real father Russell been in jail cause they asked them one day why they had the same last name but different color skin.

"Mom are you okay?" Santana says as she pulled out of the hug when she looked at Judy eyes and saw tears in them.

"I'm fine sweetie," she said sniffing "nothing every time I look at you, you remind me of your mom."

"I really wish I could have met her." Santana said with a small smile but she does have some pictures of her and one picture of Marie holding her in her arms.

"So come on and finish getting dressed." Judy said walking out of the room and making her way into the living room where Quinn is getting beat up by the twins. "Hey guys, cut it out." She said pulling Logan off of Quinn who got up with Keegan in her arms. She glad she was able to have some more kids after what happened when she was 20. It was the longest before her and Michael had sex for the first time since she had been rape by Russell. She was traumatized for a long time but she came around with the help of her husband Michael.

When Santana enters the living room dressed in a grey v-neck and black cargo shorts and her black Nike shox on with her hair in a ponytail and wearing her glasses. She only wearing her glasses every now and then on her off days and since it's Sunday and the other thing else she has to do is go to the office for a couple of hours with Quinn after she spent some time with the twins.

"Hey Vin Diesel" Quinn said laughing she always call her that when she rocks a v neck. Yeah what could she say she loves that man in fast and the furious movies.

Santana just looked at her before Keegan ran to her. Keegan looks just like Quinn when she was little but acts like a boy version of Santana. He has short black hair and hazel green eyes where Logan looks like Santana but she has Brown eyes and long blonde hair and she is one tough cookie between her and Keegan at daycare no knows not to mess with them. Between Santana and Quinn Quinn is the bad ass out of two and doesn't take shit from no one.

"Hey, buddy" She said picking up her baby brother while placing kisses all over his face.

"Stop it" he said laughing he always likes seeing his big sister every weekend.

Santana went to sit by Quinn on the couch when she put Keegan down next to her before pushing Quinn. She wanted to talk about Brittany but not in front of her baby brother and sister but that didn't stop Judy who was sitting in Quinn's recliner with Logan in her lap.

"So Santana, you want to tell me what was that on the floor this morning while you was in the shower." She asked raising her prefect shape eyebrow up while waiting on her to answer and Quinn start laughing.

Before Santana could answer Quinn spoke for her." She went out with Keri best friend Brittany who is a smoking hot model." She smiles and Judy looked between the two to see if Quinn was telling the truth. She tried so many times to set Santana up with friends daughters but she always says no to her. Before Quinn start dating Keri she used to sleep with her mom friends daughters and some times her mom friends but Judy doesn't know that. When Judy looked back at Santana she just shook her head at her.

After no one said anything Judy was the first to break the silent "where's Keri?" She asked getting up and ready to leave.

"She wanted to take her grandmother out for breakfast and I wanted to head down to the club a little early."

"Oh okay, you ready Santana?" Judy asks the Latina girl as she straightened Logan ponytail and then her sorts.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Quinn." Santana said putting up Logan who finally came to her and grab Keegan hand while Judy gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek " I'll see you at dinner tonight." Judy said walking to the front door.

Once Santana helped her brother and sister into Judy Suburban and she got into the passenger seat Judy had pulled out of the driveway. The first place they went to was the park where they sat on the bench and watched the twins run around and play.

Brittany

When Brittany first got home She couldn't believe how fine Santana was and she wanted to see her again. She knows what she did was wrong to sleep with Santana and leave but she couldn't help herself, but come on have you seen how fine Santana is? You just couldn't do nothing but her penis wow just thinking about it is just getting her wet. She didn't leave her number or anything but she does know where she works and stay at.

She walked into the bathroom to turn on the shower and pull her phone out to text Keri.

Keri: Hey thanks for last night with Santana and her amazing friend in her pants I can't wait till next time.

She sent with a smiling face and a kiss. When she first met Keri in college the two hit it off with a bang. When she got out of the shower she threw on some jeans shorts and a red tank top and her red and white/black Jordan xiii shoes. She was running late to meet up with her boyfriend Sam and his sister Sarah for lunch who comes and goes all the time when she feels like it.

Sam and Brittany only been dating for a couple of months. He's an underwear model where she models anything her manager Rachel books her.

When she pulled into the park a lot of Denny 's she spotted her boyfriend through the window from her car. Once she got inside Sam greeted her with a kiss on the lips. "So you had fun last night with Katie?" He asked as they both sat down at the table.

"It's Keri and yes we had a great time." She said as she waved to Sarah who finally looked up from her phone.

"Oh okay, it's not like I ever met her I don't even know your friends." Sam said while looking over his meau

"You know my friend Rachel"

"She's your manager not your friend"

"She's was my friend before my manager can't we just drop it and change the subject." She was getting tired of Sam saying he wanted to know more of her friends

"Okay I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again." He said leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead

Once they were done eating and Sam paid he was the first one out of the door. "Hey do you mind going grocery shopping with me since I'm in town for the next few weeks?" He asked he's girlfriend who shook her head yeah. He gave Sarah his car kids since she's staying with him and got into the car with Brittany.

Once the twins were done playing at the park and stop at McDonalds to eat lunch Judy had told Santana they she needed to go grocery shopping since she didn't have time yesterday and needed something for tonight dinner.

About thirty minutes into Wal-Mart while Judy was getting groceries Santana and the twins went to the toy section and pick out a toy. When they were done and walking back over to the grocery side Keegan took off running when he spotted his mim.

"Kee, stop running!" Santana yelled out but he kept on running. Santana had picked up Logan and chased after him but when she started jogging someone hit her with a shopping cart.

"Shit" She cursed out

"I'm so sorry" the person said who hit Santana with the cart. "Santana?"

And when Santana looked back she saw them same blue eyes she saw last night."Brittany?" She said with a giant smile on her face.

And just when Santana was about to move close to her a guy with blonde hair and the biggest lips on a white person ever wrapped his arm around her. "Here baby I found those cookies you like" He said but he didn't realize Santana and Logan standing there. "Oh whose your friends here?" Sam asked as he held his hand out for Santana to shake

Just when Santana was about to speak Brittany opened her mouth." Sam this is Santana, Santana this is Sam my boyfriend." She said looking back and forth between the two. "Sam I met Santana here last night at her club with Keri."

"Hi I'm Sam Evans the underwear model" He said to her

"Santana Lopez"

 **Awww shit so Santana ran into Brittany less than 24 hours and met her boyfriend she didn't know about it.**

 **What's gonna happen next?**

 **Does anybody has any ideas? I'm opening for subjecting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really don't know what to do with this story.**

"Santana Lopez" she said while shaking his hands.

How could they do that to her? One thing for sure she knows she's gonna kick Quinn's ass for sure and then Keri's.

"Well it was good seeing you" Brittany hurry up and said walking away with Sam really fast.

As Santana was standing there looking at them she kind of felt hurt a little. Last night they had a good connection and it felt nice to have someone new and she thought that she might had a chance with her.

"Santana?" Judy called her daughter but she didn't answer she where still to busy looking at them as they were walking away with Sam hands around Brittany's waist." Santana?" Judy called her again as she hit her to get her attention.

"Ma'am?" She asked as she finally turned her attention to her mother who was standing next to her with Keegan now in the cart while she pushes the shopping cart.

"Who was that they couple you were talking to?" She asks as she where still grabbing items off the shelves she needed at home.

"Oh, she's no one, just somebody I saw at the club" she said as they began to walk as she grabbed Logan hands.

Santana didn't say nothing else as they were being checked out. Once all the bags where in the cart she began pushing the cart as they were walking out she saw Brittany and Sam again. It just hurts a little when Sam kissed her on the lips, those same lips where wrapped around her dick.

As she was putting the bags in the trunk while Judy was making sure the kids were in, Brittany walked over to her as she closing the tailgate.

"Hey Santana?" Brittany calls her name as she touches her shoulders.

"Don't talk me!" she says as she turned away from her. She really did like her after they had sex last and it was her fault she fell for they tricks.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You know what? You have a boyfriend and we had sex last night. That's nothing wrong?! I can't talk right now" she said shaking her head before getting into the trunk.

Judy saw the whole thing through the review mirror and decided not to say anything. When she was almost to the house. She noticed the twins were asleep as Santana was looking out of the window. "Baby? You wanna tell me what was that all about?" She asks as she stop at the red light.

"The thongs you found this morning there were hers." Santana said as she sighs and hangs her head down low "but we were talking last night and her or Quinn or no did Keri didn't mention anything about a boyfriend and that's was him"

Judy didn't say anything, but she was thinking she's gonna beat Quinn's ass for setting her sister up like that. Once they pulled up in the driveway she saw her husband and Quinn out there talking. Before she could shut the engine off Santana bulk from the car.

"You bitch" she yelled as she tackling Quinn to the ground. Michael didn't think to do anything. He just thought Santana was playing around.

"Babe, stop her!" Judy said as she tried her best to get out as well. Santana was trying her best to get any shots to Quinn after she got in a good hit in Quinn's face. Quinn started blocking her hits once she got punched in her mouth. She didn't know what was going, but Michael finally got Santana off of her as Judy got in between the two, but not before Quinn had sucker punched her.

"HEY! That's enough" Michael Lopez yelled. He looked at his wife and then looks at his kids. He grabbed Santana by the arm and pulled her into the house as Judy tried her best to hold Quinn who had a busted lip.

"Get your brother and sister out of the car" Judy says as she let Quinn go. She didn't think Santana would lose her temper but she did.

After Quinn helped Logan and Keegan out she then grabbed a couple of groceries bags and walked inside. She looked over in the den and saw Michael cleaning Santana face. After all the groceries were in the house and Quinn got cleaned up Judy sat them both down at the table while Michael set up the game system for the twins.

"I don't know what's going on, but I need some answers now!" he said in a very strong voice as he sits next to Quinn.

"I don't know why she attacked me for no reason" Quinn says as she places the ice pack on her bottom lips to relieve some of the swelling.

Michael looks between Quinn and Santana before speaking again "Santana, just tell me what's going on?" He asks the Latina daughter

Judy and Michael doesn't treat Keegan and Logan like this and they are kids. Usually is them trying to stop them for fighting others.

"She and Keri set me up with some whore named Brittany who has a boyfriend" she yelled trying to jump cross the table as she knocked the chair over

"Hey sit your ass down!" He yelled again. They both could tell when their father is being serious and right now he was being serious. Then he looks over at Quinn "you did that to her?" He asks As her raised his thick eyebrow to the blonde who was looking confused.

"Why would I do that? I'm trying to help you move on and you think I would pay for sex?!" She says standing up. She was ready for round two

"Quinn please, sit down" Judy says as she rubbing on Santana's thighs to claim her down.

As Quinn finally sat down she looks at her sister. She would never do anything to hurt her sister like this and about Brittany she never mentioned a boyfriend or girlfriend since she met her.

"You have no right jumping on me about something I don't know about . Yes I set her up, but she didn't tell me nothing about seeing anyone else"

"Keri?"

"If she would have known, do you think she would still set you up?" She says getting mad about her calling her girlfriend a liar

"Whatever I'm leaving" Santana said getting up from the table and walking out. She really did like Brittany and last night was unforgettable. From the duet to the make out sessions to finding out about jr to the incredible sex. How could she do that?

She always knows Quinn doesn't take the keys out of the car when she's comes over. As she jumped into Quinn's white Jeep Wrangle and left. She couldn't be around her and didn't care how she gets home neither.

 **With Brittany**

She was all caught up in her thoughs when she walked away from Santana. She didn't actually think it would have been this quick running into already her and especially with Sam who she didn't tell nobody about.

"She seems nice" Sam said after a few minutes has passed

"Yeah, very nice"

Yeah she knew it looks bad. She could have told Santana about Sam,but she didn't. She actually likes her and have Somethings in common with her. When they were being checked out a few registered in front her, she wanted to wave but Sam was with her and he could sense something that was more than friendly.

Sam seen out the corner of his eyes Brittany was looking at her. He just gets vibe off her just by looking. After he grabbed the bags, he had to make a point to this girl and kissed Brittany on the lip. He heard the stories about Brittany going both ways and saw the pictures the paparazzi took of her and could definitely tell how Santana dressed she likes the ladies. He smirks when he caught her looking at them as the cashier was looking on.

Brittany was the first to pull out as she caught a glance of Santana walking by. She wanted to talk to her but Sam had wrapped his arm around her waist as they being walking out as well. Once they got outside she saw Santana putting bags in the car and decide to make a move.

"Hey,um I forgot some pads" she said jogging back onto the sidewalk but when Sam got in her car she made a break for it and walked over to Santana. She took a deep breath before calling her name.

"Hey Santana?" She touches her shoulders

"Don't talk to me"

Brittany watches as Santana closed the tailgate and got in the truck. She wanted to explain herself but Santana said she didn't want to hear it. She quickly ran in the store to go grab some pads and made it back to her car.

She let Sam drive home since it was his groceries and she needs to a hold on Keri before Santana does.

 **With Quinn and Keri**

Quinn didn't say nothing about the whole situation with Santana and Brittany over the phone when she called Keri to pick her up from her parents house. As she was waiting on her girlfriend she did have to admit Santana got her good in the face. Michael just told her she will just have a fat lip for a few days and that means no eating 'you know what' out either when she started laughing.

Quinn was sitting on the front steps on the porch when Keri pulled up. As Keri got out of her car she spotted Quinn sitting. "Babe, where's your truck at" she greets her with a kiss to the cheek.

"Santana took off with it, after we had a fight" she tells her as they were walking to the car

Keri had looked at her and noticed she had a busted lip " why was you guys fighting for?" She asks one they made it to her car and Quinn opened the door for her.

Quinn didn't say anything till she got into the drive seat and look over at her "Something about Brittany having a boyfriend that she didn't know about but they had sex last night after she left this morning."

"Wait! Brittany has a boyfriend? She never told me about seeing anyone" Keri says whipping her head to look at Quinn. She wouldn't have never had set Santana up like that if she knew Brittany had a boyfriend, she cares about Santana feels. She was there when Sarah had left her heartbroken.

"Yeah, well she said she met him some guy named Sam Evans who ever that is" Quinn said pulling out of the driveway, she knows she can't go since Santana is mad and they may end up fighting again and she can't deal with that now."let's just go out to eat and I'm staying over tonight"

"Okay, that's fine" Keri replied as she held onto Quinn's hands as she drives. Quinn doesn't know how she gonna fix things with her sister who is also her best friend.

 **With Brittany**

After Brittany had drop off Sam at his place and when home. She had only person on her mind Santana. After she waited a few hours around the house and it was almost nine when she decided to go work things out with Santana. She still can't figure out why she likes Santana so much.

As she pulled up in the driveway of Santana house she started to get nervous she knew she how to figure something out quick before she got there. She got out of the car and walk to the door which it was wide opened.

 **Back to Santana**

When Santana first left her parents house she just drove around for a little bit. She didn't want to be at home just in case Quinn shows up or her parents try to check on her. So she did what any woman would do go shopping.

She went from buying new clothes to movies to buying a new car that she really didn't need it, but she was just pissed off and when you have money like that you just spent till you drop.

After she left the dealer ship, she ordered herself a pizza and picked it up on the way home. Once she got settled she unloaded the truck with her new things and placed them into the living room. Just when she was walking to close the door she saw Brittany standing there.

And there she was standing there looking hot as ever even though she was still wearing the same clothes from earlier today. She wanted to close the door on her so bad, but she couldn't.

Brittany didn't say a word and just crashed their lips together as she wrapped her arms around Santana neck.

Her hands automatic went to Brittany's hips as she started moving backwards without realizing what she was doing when Brittany started moaning into her mouth.

Santana was caught off guard by the kiss, but didn't stop till she trips over her shoes and Brittany starts laughing.

"Wait! We can't do this" Santana says as Brittany was helping her up "you have a boyfriend and I-I don't be some call or fuck buddies" she said while looking down at the ground, but Brittany still didn't care as once again she connected their lips together" Brittany, please stop" she said trying to break the kiss but couldn't focus as Brittany shoved one of her hands down her pants into her boxers.

"Come on, Santana you can't deny what you feel between us" Brittany said while trying to catch her breath as she stares at Santana swollen lips.

"This is the only time" Santana said when she thought about last night again.

She wasted no time to grab Brittany by the legs and took her upstairs while Brittany started laughing.

 **Do you think Santana is making a mistake? Or what's gonna happen next? If I decide to finish the story**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow three updates in one week? I'm shocked lol. All mistakes are mine**

"Aww shit! Right there! Aww fuck! That feels so good." She moaning out as her dick was hitting every right spot inside of her tight swollen pussy as she was getting pounding from a goddess.

She doesn't remember how many times she came within the last hour and now she was getting fuck from behind and was about to come again.

"Shit! Your pussy feels so damn good. Say you love daddy's big dick! Say you love daddy's dick!She said between panting as she was thrusting in and out of her tight pussy with her 11 inch penis feeling her balls tighten as she was close herself.

Throughout the whole house the only thing you could hear is moaning and body slapping against each other.

"I love your dick daddy!" She screams out as she came inside of her pussy and clasped on top of her back.

Even though she kind of got her ass beat up by her sister sex can make up for anything in her book.

"Damn!" She said pulling out and watching their juices spilling out of her.

"Let's just say if I wasn't on birth control I would be so pregnant right now." Keri laughing while Quinn was shaking her head back and forth.

After they made their way upstairs and Santana tossed Brittany on to her bed they started making out and getting into the mood. Santana took off her shirt and Brittany shirt and started grinding her semi erection into Brittany's crotch.

Brittany was all into feeling her panties becoming soaked as nobody in her has ever made her feel this way not even Sam. Santana hands were trailing down to her shorts when one of their phone started ringing.

"Just ignore it." Brittany said between breath while her hands were in Santana dark locks but the phone kept on ringing.

They both stop after Santana ripped off Brittany's shorts off her legs and grabbed the phone.

"God!" She said throwing the shorts on the floor and picked up her phone or what she thought was her phone" what?"

Santana learned something the hard way that night if you ever cheat on someone don't answer your phone.

"Um hello Brittany?" The voice said on the other end and she freezes.

"Shit!" She tosses the phone to Brittany after realizing that wasn't her phone.

"Brittany?" Sam said and when Brittany heard his voice she hang up.

"Oh my god, why did you answer the phone?" Brittany yelled while putting her clothes back on.

"What? It's not my fault, and it was killing the mood and I thought it was my phone." She said throwing her shirt back on " I knew this was a bad idea."

"How in the hell I would've known he was gonna call?"

"Duh he's your boyfriend! You need to leave now I'm sorry we can't be no more than friends." Santana said while walking Brittany downstairs to the front door and watched her left. She couldn't believe she almost went that far with her knowing she's in a relationship.

Shit Brittany said getting into her car. Sam had to call and mess everything up for her as she had Santana right where she wanted her.

The next morning Santana was sitting at the breakfast bar when Quinn came in wearing different clothes.

"So I see someone got a new car." The blonde said trying to break the awkward tension between two as she sat next to the Latina.

Santana looked at her before continuing to eat her berry crunch cereal.

"San, please say something to me? It wasn't my fault that Brittany has a boyfriend and lied about it. You know I would never pay for sex.'

After Santana kept on eating and not saying a word to Quinn. Quinn grabbed her bowl and poured her cereals down the sink.

"Fine you gonna act like some fucking two year old caused you slept with a girl who has a boyfriend that I didn't know about? You're such a fucking child Santana."

"I'm acting like a child? Really? Not everybody can be like you Quinn. I'm Quinn Lopez and I have a big dick, I'm dating a super model well fuck you and your dumbass super model girlfriend."

"That's is!" Quinn said tackling Santana to the ground while trying to get the upper hand on the situation as they were rolling on the floor.

Keri and Judy came in and saw what was happening and pulled Santana off of Quinn.

"You know what? Fuck you Santana! Bro's before hoe's." Quinn said and Judy slapped her upside the head. "I even let you slept with Keri" and Judy looked between her two kids before looking at Keri who had a embarrassed look on her face. No mother should ever hear that comes out of their children mouths and than she probably felt sorry for her than.

"You know what I'm outta here, I don't need this."

After Santana left it was just Quinn, Keri, and Judy in all her life she never seen Quinn and Santana fault like this.

"Brittany are you gonna tell me who answered your phone last night?" Sam asked as soon as Brittany opened the door.

Last night after the whole ancient when Santana kicked her out she left sexual frustrated as she didn't get what she want and Sam was still calling her before she completed turned off her cell phone.

"What do you want Sam?" She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She doesn't want to talk to him after he ruined her chances with Santana last night.

"I want you to tell me who answered your phone last night?

"I was out with some friends and what I do without you is my business." She says turning around to face him.

He didn't say nothing when she said it was her business as is was her own business what she does by herself when he's not around.

"Why are you even with me? I mean if you're not gonna be honest with our relationship?" He asked after a few minutes had passed.

To be honest she doesn't even know why she's with him. It was all fun and games till she met Santana. Can you fall for someone after a one night stand?

As Santana made it down to the club she only had one thing on her mind Brittany. She know she shouldn't feel nothing for the lying tall blonde she had sex with and was about to do it again. She just falls in love too easily and with the wrong the women. In high school the head cheerleader freaked out about her extra appendages but kept dating her for Audi R8 that she got for her 16 birthday and dumped her when she asked for sex like any other teenager would do after been dating so long.

"Judging by the new car outside I figured it was you." A voice said pulling Santana out of her thoughts. She was so busy working on some paperwork and try not to focus on the either of the blonde she didn't hear anyone walked in.

"What you doing here Kurt?" She said looking up from the paperwork as she heard her friend voice.

"Well um let's see here I stop by the house to see you and Keri told me that you and Quinn were fighting and I know when you get pissed off you like to spend money like crazy and judging by the car, you went crazy." He said sitting in front of her desk with his legs crossed.

She did go a little bit overboard with the shopping as she brought a brand new 2017 white Lamborghini Aventador with jet black rims off the showcase. You only live once but hey when you have money like that, you can buy whatever you want when you want.

Kurt and Santana being friends since freshmen year in high school when he first came out and been friends ever since and if anyone besides her family knows her better is Kurt.

"Kurt, I love you like a brother but what that did to me was wrong. In my book it's like they paid her to sleep with me and I liked her we had a good connection but-"

"But what? Kurt asked as she stops talking.

"She has a boyfriend." She says leaning back in her chair.

"I'm sorry San, how about we go grab a bite to eat to take your mind off of all of this, It will be my treat." He asked hopefully with a small smile on his face.

It took her answers as a yes when she grabbed her black snap back and her keys and wallet off her desk and lead the way outside to her car.

Throughout lunch Kurt was telling her about the new guy Blaine he's been seeing lately as he been staying in New York to get ready for his new line of fashion to drop.

"Brittany, you can't just break up with him." Her good friend/manger said as she was pacing back and forth behind the blonde as she was in hair and makeup for the photo shoot for Maxim hometown hotties.

"Why? I only started dating him in the first place cause of you." Brittany said looking back at the tiny brunette through the mirror.

Well technically speaking she didn't give him an answer when he asked why she started dating him in the first place. He just left considering she wasn't talking.

"He's my other client and he needs the publicly. If you're making money then I'm making money."

"And you're using me?!"

"Well technically I'm helping yo-" she stops in the middle of her sentence when Brittany's bikini top ripped.

As Santana and Kurt were still having lunch and carrying on with their conversation when Kurt's phone intruded them.

"What? Okay, give me a few minutes." Kurt said into his phone before hanging up and looking at Santana who was still eating.

"So San? You want to do me a small favor?" He asked while battling his eyelashes at the Latina.

Once he told her what he needed to do Santana didn't hasten with no questions and took him. Who wouldn't want to see models in bikinis up close?

"You know I thought I loved my job but damn."she says walking as a few models were passing by them before she saw Quinn standing next to Keri and a couple other models. Keri was wearing a light blue two piece bikini while the others had on different colours and styles.

Kurt could have told her that Quinn was gonna be here. She feels likes this is almost a set up.

So this were she be at when she's not at working. It must've be nice having a model girlfriend and you get to look at other hot women. Santana was thinking to herself as Kurt stops walking.

"Hey um gonna be right back." Quinn said to Keri before walking away from her and making her way towards Santana and Kurt. She was hoping she wouldn't see her but it was too late as their eyes connected.

Before Quinn could have opened her mouth as she made it over to the two a small brunette had opened a door.

"Ooh, Kurt there you are I need your help like asap." She says tugging on his arm to drags him in the room.

Kurt left them both standing there without saying a word as the girl drag him off. Santana was thinking how in the hell he left her there with someone she not on speaking terms with.

"Look." They both said at the same time as they were trying to break the tension between them. They both waited again till supermodel Kitty Wilde wearing a white bikini smiling as she passes them by.

'I'm wondering if Keri has her number?' The Latina was thinking.

"Damn!" You see that?" They both said before they both started laughing at the same time.

"Look, San" Quinn said before takings a deep breath. She missed her best friend and all that fighting wasn't call for. "Listen I'm sorry about Brittany and not telling you she has a boyfriend. I only hang out with her a couple of times and she never said anything about seeing someone. I just wanted you to be happy, I know you my big sister but you're also my best friend and I would never hurt your feelings on purpose." The blonde said to the Latina who was pretending not to listen but she was.

"I know," Santana said after a few moments had passed as she was trying her best to not let her guard down "you always looking out for me." She said throwing her arms around the blonde and hugging her tight.

"You're such a baby. Your New nickname is big baby now." The blonde said pulling out of the hug and knocking the Latina hat off.

"Ass" Santana said while picking up her hat off the floor.

"Hey when you're gonna let me drive?" The blonde asked as the door opened and before Santana could have respond.

"Thank you Kurt, you're such a lifesaver." Rachel said exiting the room along with Kurt and of course Brittany.

Shit I can't win from losing. Santana was thinking as the blonde who she was definitely trying her hardest not to think about all day following behind Kurt.

"Santana?" Brittany said stopping dead in her tracks as she sees the Latina.

"Brittany?" Keri said looking on as she didn't know the tall blonde was gonna be there.

"Quinn?" Santana said growling with her fists balled up.

"Brittany?" Another voice said

"Oooh now I get it. You said Brittany not Britney." Kurt said as Rachel was looking confused to as to was going on.

 **A/N: To be honest I'm still thinking about deleting this story. In** **reality this story was gonna be a Quinntana story but someone requested a Brittana story from me and everything is not going to plan** **. But if you guys have some ideas please let me know. I know I suck but I don't want to let you guys down.**

 **Please review**


End file.
